


Afterall

by LittleMusician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, robbie redemption, tambry and robbie eventually break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: Trick or Treat exchange for youjik33. Decided to write a Robbie redemption arc after Weirdmageddon. Hope you like it! Happy halloween!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



Autumn subtly came to Gravity Falls in mild breezes and in the fiery tones of the trees. Residents were cleaning up the last of the mess following the ominous events of Weirdmageddon. Slowly, things were settling back to the way it once was.

It was a typical Sunday morning at the Valentino household. Robbie's mother was humming along to some joyous song on the radio as she cooked breakfast. Robbie's father was reading the morning paper beaming at his perky wife, bobbing his head in rhythmic harmony to the music. Meanwhile, Robbie was encased in the darkness of his room like he had been for the past few days. Or rather, most of his teen years really. Normally he would have hung out with the gang or gone on a date with Tambry but something about the strange happenings just seemed to numb him. He wasn't depressed, or scared, he just felt weirded out and a tad uncomfortable. It was still a lot to soak in. It definitely was for everyone but it seemed like he just couldn’t quite grasp or fully come to terms with it.

What if Bill succeeded? What if no one survived? What would I have left behind?

He knew that he wasn't exactly on the greatest terms with the people of the town. Those thoughts haunted his mind and he didn't have an answer. He thought about his future, his life. What was he planning to do? Was he even happy? High school would be starting again in 2 weeks. What would this year bring him? He laid in his bed all day staring at the ceiling, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. This was all too much, and he peeked out the blinds of his window for… for what exactly? He was surprised to find that the day had already gone by. The sun setting in the horizon, shadows casted all over, imitating every lively motion. He groaned in irritation. Another day wasted. He decided to just stroll around the neighborhood. He put up his hoodie and headed down the stairs until he saw the lights from the TV flicker on the walls. His father was laughing at some corny sitcom while his mother was knitting. He just wanted to leave without them noticing so he went out his bedroom window instead. It's not like they would have stopped him anyway, he was just going to walk around but he wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Sometimes their perkiness just irked him and now definitely wasn't the time.

He sat on the mini roof where his bedroom window was, taking in the cooler air. He climbs down and stumbles his way out of the front yard and onto the sidewalk. It's fairly quiet this time. The sound of sprinklers from someone's yard is heard from the distance, a dog barking his direction, and some children playing from across the street. He scoffed in bitter annoyance at their naivety as he walked on until he heard those same children teasing, "No wonder why you no one likes you, you freak!". Some laughter, more teasing. Robbie's head whips back furiously in their direction with his hands clenched in his hoodie's pockets.

Those brats have no idea what's coming to them.

He turns around to see that they weren't even facing him. It seems like they had no idea he was even there. He was confused for a moment, who were they talking to? Curiosity draws him closer to them and he sees a small girl fearfully standing there as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She fiddles with the stray strands of thread on her sleeves as the two boys continued to make fun of her. One of the boys cackled as he rummaged through what presumably was her backpack with toys and crumpled drawings flying out.

"See?! It's been so long and no one even came to help!" The boys kept laughing and her lips quivered more.

"Keep on crying, no one cares!"

Incredibly irritated, Robbie walks up to them and stares down with cold eyes. The three kids freeze at the sudden interruption. It was awkwardly silent for a moment until Robbie leans in and utters, "Boo"

The boys flinch and scream, stumbling their way out of the yard and sprinting to their homes.

"Pfft. Weak" Robbie mumbles under his breath. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his left leg and he looks down to see the little girl hugging him with a shy smile. He speechlessly watches as the little girl lets go, puts all her stuff back in her backpack then runs off. He spent a minute trying to process what had happened. He's surprised to feel his lips curve upward in a small smile. He actually feels good? His thoughts are interrupted when he sees some of his classmates walking the sidewalk in his direction.

"Ugh" he scowls, and puts his hoodie up, walking back home. Eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up, and frowning lips make him appear unfriendly to any passerby. Totally fine by him anyway. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, yet he did feel a small, what was that? Warmth? Tempted to turn back and maybe see the little girl again, he tries to sneak a glance from the side of his hoodie, but he was quickly interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the woman grouched, "teenagers…" she mumbled under her breath. Robbie mocks her in annoyance as she walks off. He walks back home completely forgetting what had happened before that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the usual with Robbie's perky parents. The main floor is brightly lit with the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows showcasing the colourful interior design of the Valentino household it looked incredibly inviting to any guests. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino go around the house packing up towels, umbrellas, and all that's needed for a family trip to the beach.

"Robbie sweetie! Let's get going!" His mother calls out in a sing song tone from the bottom of the stairwell.

"No!" Robbie calls out in a muffled voice. His bedroom door is shut but she climbs on up and lets herself in. He's sitting by his desk, playing with his guitar.

"Robbie dear," she starts off as she stands in front of his bedroom door. Robbie's eyes glance up but he stays in his crouched position.

"It's a lovely day today! Don't you remember it's family beach day? Please join us, it will be-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" He scowls at her direction and she pouts.

Really? Can't you just be normal? You're like 5 year old child.

Easily irritated by his mother's antics, he gets up and closes the door in her face. She's neither startled nor upset. She has grown accustomed to his treatment towards her and her husband. She let him be and walked down to the main door to meet up with her husband. They lift their bags and when they opened the front door were surprised to see a woman almost fumble at their door step.

"Oh hello there?" Mrs. Valentino greeted with surprise.

"Hi sorry! I was just about to knock on the door, haha, and-"

"No worries," Mr. Valentino softly interrupted. The woman stood there with a tight-lipped smile.

"What can we do for you?" he asks in a delightful tone.

"I'm looking for a teenage boy? He looks like this?" She turns around beaming to a little girl who is hiding behind her legs, clutching a drawing to her chest.

"Why don't you show these lovely people your beautiful drawing?" the woman gently says to the little girl. She looks down at her drawing and walks up to Robbie's parents, shyly holding up the paper. Robbie's parents are both putting their hands on their heart melting at how adorable it is.

"That looks like our Robbie, doesn't it dear?" Mrs. Valentino smiles at her husband.

"Indeed, it does! Oh, it looks lovely sweetie. We shall call him over to see this."

"Yes yes! Just a moment" Robbie's mom runs up the stairs in frivolous excitement leaving behind the little girl and her mother, and Robbie's father at the main entrance. She walks in without knocking and grabs hold of Robbie's hand giggling. He's so surprised by the sudden intrusion that he just follows along, not quite fully registering what's happening. He's suddenly at the main floor and sees the little girl from yesterday.

"Oh, umm hi there?" Robbie is taken aback to see her here, not sure what to expect. His parents step out leaving the 3 of them alone.

"Hi, I'm Lydia. This little one here," the woman looks behind her to see the little girl hiding, clutching on her leg tighter, "is shy". The little girl giggles a bit.

"She baked you a cupcake" Lydia hands Robbie a small container with a cupcake inside. He is absolutely stunned. No one has ever made him anything before, he didn't quite know how to react.

"Alright sweetie, you can come out now and meet, umm what is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Robbie"

"Remember Robbie?"

The little girl nods and steps in front of her mother slowly, handing out her drawing. He takes it slowly still utterly speechless. His eyes scan the page all decorated with various colourful scribbles and with the focus of her and Robbie in the centre.

"Go on and tell him your name, sweetie".

"Sienna" she responds with her eyes to the ground and hands fidgeting with the sleeves. Robbie smiles in appreciation.

"Thank you so much by the way," Lydia starts off, interrupting his thoughts.

"It really hasn't been easy for us. Well, any of us really"

"Yea the whole end of world" he manages to mumble out. Lydia laughs softly.

"Haha yes, that too. It's just that we moved in a day before this whole catastrophic thing happening." Robbie listens intently until she pauses looking away. She appeared to be lost in thought for a bit and Robbie was unsure if the conversation ended or if he had to say something to continue. His worry doesn't last long for she continues talking much to Robbie's relief.

"Anyway, thank you so much for helping her out. Hope to see you around, enjoy your weekend!" and with that they were off. Sienna smiles at Robbie as she fiddles with her midnight coloured pigtails. He waves goodbye as he watches them walk hand in hand. The main door is shut leaving Robbie alone to collect his thoughts. The home feels empty; his parents must have already left for the beach. Fine by him, he didn't want to go anyway. He looks down at the drawing and cupcake. No one has ever drawn or baked for him before. He feels… warm inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you rather lick Thompson's armpit or relive high school all over again?" Tambry asked Robbie. She had a smug look on her face as she sits across from him. Robbie looks out Sally's diner window, deep in thought though she thinks it's about her question. Weeks had gone by since Robbie had seen Sienna or Lydia around even though they lived in the same neighborhood. On his way to school he would sometimes sneak a glance at their home in some anticipating hope that he may see them.

"Robbie?" Tambry's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Ugh"

"Wait did you say something?" he looks at Tambry a bit confused. She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"So which is it? Licking Thompson's armpit or reliving high school?"

"Pfft, high school for sure. I can just sleep through it" he replies.

"Hmm status update. Robbie's got brains." He watches as she texts and takes a sip out of their milkshake.

"Kay, now what? Want to go see a movie?" Tambry asks.

"Nah, nothing good is on"

"Okay… any ideas?"

"Meh not really." he looks out the window again, his mind wandering off to who knows where.

"Kay whatever." She picked up her stuff annoyed, and stormed out of the diner leaving a very confused and equally annoyed Robbie.

Geez what's her problem?

He left cash to pay for their milkshake on the table and stormed out of the diner with his hoodie up and hunched shoulders.

The sun slowly setting in the horizon mimicked the warm tones of the autumn season. Robbie had been walking home from the diner for the past 20 minutes and it had helped calm him down. He was almost home; surely his parents would still be up at this time, but he was not in the mood to see them.

I guess I can just chill at the cemetery 'til midnight then. He looked at his phone to check the time until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. It was Sienna. She shyly waves at him with a smile and then runs off. He watches as she disappears further away and inside her home. He doesn't understand why he just stands there for a minute. The door opens up and her unmistakable ebony haired head slowly peeks out. He's slightly amused and chuckles. She meets his eyes and squeals, hiding behind her front door again. Robbie stands there waiting. Once again, the door opens slowly and a little head and one pigtail peeks out. He waves at her this time and she squeals louder, shutting the door once more. This time he decides to hide behind a bush. He can see her through the leaves, as she peeks out and looks slightly confused to not see him there. Sienna steps out of her front porch and like a pigeon, inching her head forward looking around. She goes back inside and shuts the door opening it a short moment later. This time she walks down her lawn getting closer to his hiding spot. Robbie stays still and she completely misses him when she walked by. She looks left and right of the sidewalk in wonder, as if his disappearance were some magic trick. Her lips curl into a pout and she walks back to the front door until she spots him.

"AHHH!" she screams, running off in a giggling fit, fumbling with the door handle and closing it briskly. Despite himself, he laughs heartily, quite amused and not fully grasping what’s happening. He quickly runs to the front porch hoping he makes it before she opens the door. As if on cue, Sienna opens the door slowly, not noticing Robbie is hiding behind it then he jumps in front of her. She fumbles on the floor in shock to which Robbie begins to panic.

"OH NO! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I- Umm are you ok?" He asks, as he scans around her. She puts up 2 of her arms out in his direction as she sits there. He doesn't know what she's doing or wants. Cautiously, he steps closer to her and she lightly wiggles her two arms which are still kept up. Still not understanding what it is she's trying to say, he steps in closer. She hold his hands to pull herself up.

"You alright?" He asks. She nods with a small smile and takes his hand again leading him to who knows where. Just then the front door opened up.

"SIE- Oh! Robbie nice to see you again, how are you? Oh! Looks like you've found Sienna. It's her bedtime now". Sienna holds his hand tighter guiding him to their home. Lydia laughs.

"Sweetie, Robbie has to go to his own home too." Sienna whispers in her mother's ears and Robbie stands there watching awkwardly. Should he just leave… or? He saw as Lydia's expression went from neutral to surprise and then delight.

"Honey, I'm sure Robbie is very busy haha"

"Did she want to play longer?"

"Oh no, she asked if you can read her a bedtime story. But don't worry about it" Lydia laughs with a wave of her hand. "Have a good evening!" Robbie was so surprised by that. It wasn't common that someone wanted his company. He knew it himself and he understood why given the lack of friendliness he gave people. He himself wouldn't want to meet another like him either. To his surprise he spoke out.

"Actually, I don't mind. I mean it's not like I had anything better to do anyway. So why not" Even as he spoke he wasn't quite sure why he even offered to do this.

Lydia's face lit up.

"That's very sweet of you to offer, I'm- oh thank you."

Sienna holds Robbie's hand and she guides him to her room. She picks one off the shelf and he begins reading. He's never really liked reading, and he especially never read to others. But he somehow got into the story, and even changed his voice for the dialogue. All cozied up in her blanket, she giggled listening to him animatedly reading to her.

"Thank you so much" Lydia said to Robbie.

"Alright sweetie time to say good bye and get in your jammies. Thank Robbie!" Sienna jumps out of the bed to hug Robbie who, in turn pats her back. Lydia shows him the way out as she leaves her daughter in her room.

"Thank you so much for doing that. You're very welcome to stop by anytime if you’d like. Have a good night!" Robbie smiles and waves goodbye.

He had forgotten about going to the cemetery to avoid his parents. Instead he went home feeling pretty good. The sun was still barely out and for some reason he actually felt good for once. Much to his surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie: Opening for this one band at 6 tonight, got a seat saved for you in the front row.

Robbie shoved his phone back in his pocket after his text to Tambry and began getting ready to head out. He put his guitar in its case and carried his amp downstairs. Thompson was supposed to pick him up soon and drop him off at the venue. When everything was out on his driveway he waited for Thompson.

"Robbie?"

Robbie's head whipped up from his phone and he saw Lydia from across the street. Sienna's face lit up and she almost ran across the street until her mother jolted forward grabbing her hand and guided her across safely. He watched as she scolded her child while Sienna shrinked away in embarassment. Robbie laughed a bit to himself, it was kind of cute he had to admit.

When they finally crossed the street Sienna raced up to Robbie and looked up to him with a smile.

"Hello there! How are ya?" he asked and he knelt down so he could be at her eye level. Sienna nodded her head and then she clutched her mother's leg.

"Honey, don't be shy you already know Robbie". Sienna's head peeked out and she saw his guitar case. She pointed to it and looked at her mom.

"That's a guitar," Robbie said. He had a smug expression as he explained to them that he would be opening for a band in about 2 hours and was just waiting for his ride.

"Wow! Perhaps we can hear you play tonight!"

"Umm haha…May not be the kind of music for young kids…" Robbie rubbed the back of his neck feeling unsure of what to say. "But maybe I can stop by and play for both of you." Robbie looked towards Sienna.

"What kind of music do you like?" Sienna just hid behind her mother.

"Disney?" Again no response, Sienna just clutched on tighter. Robbie looked to Lydia confused and began to worry. Was Sienna afraid of him?

"Sorry, I should have explained but Sienna feels uncomfortable speaking in English." Robbie's face softened and realization hit him that he's actually never heard her speak at all.

"That day when you found her crying because of those boys was when she tried to speak and they made fun of her accent and just not fully understanding everything. I encourage her to still try to speak because she will learn but I understand she's still a bit nervous so I don't push it. Right now I read stories to her and take her around the city to hopefully socialize you know?"

While Robbie listened he watched Sienna burying her face behind her mother's knees from his peripheral vision. The two fell silent, both looking at Sienna with varying expressions. Lydia was more contemplative while Robbie looked more hurt.

"Music is also great practice for learning a language. What kind of music does she like?"

"She actually does like a lot of Disney, you know, kids stuff"

"Alright well get ready for a mini Disney concert Sienna featuring Robbie on lead guitar!" Sienna looked up to her mother with a curious smile who tried to explain it back to her.

Just then Thompson's van rolled into the driveway.

"That's my ride, going to head out now but see you soon!"

"Oh yes definitely! Break a leg" Lydia and Sienna waved back leaving Robbie and Thompson to load all the equipment onto the trunk. Robbie was quite happy and looked forward to the next time.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upset to see the front row seat for Tambry had been empty, Robbie thought about messaging her to check out if she had sent an explanation for her absence. 47 missed messages from Tambry, 7 missed calls from Tambry, 2 missed calls from Wendy, 4 missed called from Nate, and 4 missed calls from Lee.

Alright, looks like she tried to contact me he thought, with a hint of forgiveness.

Tambry: Sure thing, where is it?  
Tambry: Robbie, where?  
Tambry: Hey? You getting of my messages?  
Tambry: Robbie where are you playing tonight?  
Tambry: Answer your phone!!!  
Tambry: How can I watch if I don't even know where to go?  
Tambry: Robbie this is ridiculous, everyone's trying to contact you.  
…

…

He didn't even bother to read every single one. He knew Tambry was mad. Oh no. He dreaded having to see her face to face but they both had a class together the next day so there was no escape. Or he could skip. Either way this was not going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robbie had settled in his seat in the back of the class 2 minutes late. The teacher completely ignored him anyway. He quickly scanned the room to find Tambry but she wasn't around. It wasn't until halfway through the class that she decided to come in, completely ignoring the teacher's sass.

"Ugh whatever, I'm here aren't I?" she snarked back. Robbie looked at her not sure of what to expect, a bit of hope that maybe things are good between them?

"Ugh" she mumbled when she saw him and rolled her eyes and goes back to texting on her phone.

Robbie crossed his arms eyes firmly planted to the chalkboard in front not listening at all to any of what the teacher was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class, Tambry quickly grabbed her stuff almost bolting to the door but Robbie was quick too. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Tambry sorry ok?! I, was just so caught up I didn't even hear the notifications"

"Did you seriously not check your phone that whole time?" she asked annoyed. Robbie rubbed the back of his neck thinking of what to say.

"Uhhh…" was all he muttered out.

"Whatever."

"Wait no! I just didn't know how to reply. I mean, I'd rather just talk in person. Please I'm sorry"

"What were you even doing?"

"Well you know setting up the equipment, you know, band stuff. And I was opening so I had to get ready right away you know" he didn't really know how to explain that he was just so caught up talking to some kid. He wasn't sure if she'd even believe him, heck he didn't believe it either.

"Yea, I guess."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"We good?"

"Whatever" Tambry crossed her arms, too tired to get annoyed at this point.

"Cool!" Robbie sighed in relief.

"What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yea, wanna come over? My parents won't be home tonight. Netflix and chill?"

"Sure"

"K see you then!"

Tambry kissed his cheek before each splitting up to go to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tambry lay on her bed belly down with her arms hanging off the edge holding out the remote. She was all cozied up with a blanket wrapping her like a burrito as she scrolled through the films on Netflix feeling indecisive. Robbie sat on the carpet leaning by her bed fiddling with his guitar and humming. He was trying to figure out the chords of some Disney songs were by ear.

"What do you want to watch?" Tambry asked, with her eyes still glazed on the TV screen. Robbie, barely paying attention mumbled out, "dunno, whatever"

"Hmmmmmmmmm just pick something"

"Grudge?"

"Again? We watched it last week"

Robbie wasn't listening. The sound of his guitar strings filled the silence.

"Hey"

No response

"Robbie?"

"Yea?"

"Grave encounters?"

"Mmm"

She selected the movie and closed the curtains until her room was only lit up by the TV. Robbie barely looked up from his guitar much to Tambry's annoyance. The screen had already flickered scenes but it was apparent that with the sound of the guitar interrupting the tone of the film that Robbie was unattentive. Tambry groaned but he didn't quite get the message.

"Wait we're watching now?" Robbie asked confused.

"Uh yea? When did you think we'd watch it?"

"Iunoo"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to stop playing?"

"Do we have to watch now?"

"I thought we were going to watch netflix. You said so." Tambry was irritated at this point. Robbie was just confused. The two of them bickered on, not exactly understandng why one and the other was upset. Eventually their voices rose louder and louder until both were standing and caught up in the argument that they hadn’t even heard the front door open or that Tambry's parents were climbing up the stairs, heading to her room and it was game over.

"Tambry! Why's this- this… dilinquent even here?!" Tambry's mom spluttered out.

"Pfft I'm out" Robbie gave a sheepish salute to her parents and walked out the door leaving Tambry furious.

"Who in the world is that?!" her dad asked.

"None of your business, get out!" Tambry screamed back. The last thing Robbie heard was her mom saying she was grounded.

What even happened?

Things escalated quickly and Robbie was just irritated and confused.

Meh, I'll just practice at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd been stuck in his room trying to learn all these songs by ear and not even realizing how quickly time had gone by. He hadn’t noticed since he closed the blinds in his room leaving him in the familiar darkness so it was hard to tell what time of day it was. He had been so englufed in the music that he didn't even think to check the time until he got stumped on one song.

Robbie glanced up to see his alarm and was startled to see that it read back "3:00". He was starting to feel the resistance in his body to keep exerting energy and the droopiness of his eyes of having to keep open. He thought back to when he left Tambry's, it had to have been early evening. He decided to give in to sleep at this point. He was happy with how much he had already learned to play and was surprisingly a bit excited to perform for her. How had he even gotten to this point? He smiled to himself, feeling embarassed for being a bit sappy. Even alone in his room he didn’t understand why he had to feel so weird about it. It didn't take long until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tambry and Robbie walked home together barely saying a word. Tambry fixated on her phone while Robbie was just trying to stay awake. She took a picture of Robbie and captioned it with "My bf is a zombie", sending to all her friends. She was amused by how instantly people started commenting and liking while Robbie growled at the sudden flash.

"Seriously, you look dead."

"What's it to you huh?" Robbie snapped back in irritation.

"Geez calm down." Tambry scoffed. "I think you should just go to sleep"

"Uhhhh whatever." he trudged on home and Tambry watched as he went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Robbie was feeling much better but Tambry decided to sneak out with Wendy for a girls' night. Then the day after, Tambry was just too tired to even do anything. On the weekend Tambry had a family trip while Robbie had that jam session with Sienna. It seemed like their schedules were quite conflicting as of late and that the only time they ever saw each other was when the whole gang was hanging out. It started to feel more like a friendship than a relationship. The change had come gradually that neither of them really noticed. Neither Tambry nor Robbie was upset but they weren't so ecstatic about it either, not exactly the best way to describe a relationship though. The two carried on like that for a while though and it started to feel natural.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Tambry and Robbie had started their relationship but they could both feel themselves drifting away. Perhaps the love potion was gradually wearing off or maybe their lives had gone different directions. Either way, they both acknowledged the distance and were beginning to come to terms with it more and more each day. It was time that one of them at least address the issue or else let it drag on, but for what?

Tambry lay flopped on her bed with her head hanging off the edge.

"Status update, someone save me from eternal boredom now. Hugs and kisses reward"

She left for phone on her night stand drawer to grab a quick snack from the kitchen. She came back to a few texts and she quickly scrolls through them.

Wendy: Out with my family for a camping trip. Hang in there girl.

Thompson: Can't, grocery shopping with my mom

Lee: Test tomorrow, gotta study.

Mom: Clean your room

Ugh, get off my case. Delete! And of course nothing from Robbie. What a surprise. She thought sarcastically. Maybe she could re-dye her highlight. The pink was starting to fade. She thought about maybe trying out some violet? Her phone buzzed with a text from Nate.

Nate: Still bored?

Tambry: Yea wanna do something?

Nate: Sure, wanna catch a movie?

Tambry: Yup, see you in a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
People exiting the auditorium filled the theatre entrance. Lots of teenage girls were sobbing messes and some guys comforting their girl.

"That was actually so cute" Nate admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just don't tell the gang I said that"

"But it's perfect blackmail material" Tambry threatened with a snicker.

"I thought I could trust you!" he cried out jokingly.

"That was your mistake" she punched his arm jokingly and the two laughed as they left the theatre.

"Ok but what did you think?' Nate asked.

"Honestly? That was so gross" Tambry made a gagging face to make her point.

"Aww come on, you have to admit it was a bit cute"

"It's not like that in real life ok?"

Nate felt a bit worried, it looked like he struck a nerve there. Tambry crossed her arms looking tense. He hadn't realized he was staring at her for too long until she turned to him and asked, "what?" as if something strange had happened.

"Uh- umm- I don't know- what? Nothing! Pfft" he spluttered.

"Pfft, you sappy goof probably still thinking about that movie", she smirked looking off in the distance.

"Yea… the movie…" Nate muttered, to himself really. They walked on quietly with Nate wondering what was on Tambry's mind. It was unusuall that she wasn't on her phone. She looked contemplatative and he wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Don’t you like all those horror movies?" Nate started off. Tambry looked up but not at him.

"Yea?"

"They're not real either"

"Ok…?" she turns to him not exactly sure what his point is.

"I'm just saying that not liking the movie we just watched because it's 'not realistic' is quite biased, dontcha think?" Nate challenged. Tambry snorted.

"Ok ok, fine. So what?"

"Well I don't know, just thought you might like it being in a relationship and all. I dunno. Thought you can relate?" The more Nate talked the more stupid he felt. This was silly, why did he even bring it up.

"Oh yea Robbie"

As curious as Nate was he didn't want to push Tambry or make her feel uncomfortable. He really cared for her and was willing to be patient and be there if she needed it. She must have sensed some worry from his expression because she instantly try to wave her hand off as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"Look, I really like you and I just don't think Robbie is the best guy for you but if he really makes you happy then I understand."

They both stared at each other wide eyed. Nate immediately regretted saying that and cursed himself for acting on impulse. Stupid stupid! Why did he even blurt that out.

"Nate, I… I don’t know what to say"

"No, no it's cool. I shouldn't have said anything anyway. But I just thought you just need to know you're a cool person you know?" Nate shrugged off trying to lighten the situation even though he felt incredibly embarrassed.

Tambry hugged him much to Nate’s surprise.

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tambry had thought a lot about what Nate had said and how she and Robbie were these days. They both drifted apart without having really said anything. But it wasn't like either of them avoided one another it's just, they both had different plans, none of which seemed to be together. It was odd but no one seemed to really acknowledge it. She thought about just stopping by his house unannounced to corner him and see where they both stood. First, a text just to see if he'd reply.  
Tambry: Robbie, it’s been a while. Can we talk sometime?  
Robbie was outside playing hide and seek with Sienna when felt his phone vibrate. He was hiding behind a tree and suddenly felt anxious by the text. Looking back, he knew he hadn't been making much time for Tambry and when they were together things weren't always so smooth. A message like this was only natural during a stage in this relationship but he hadn't really thought much about it that it happening startled him. He ignored the message unsure of what to say and not feeling ready to face the music. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and continued playing with Sienna.  
Meanwhile, Tambry had waited an hour for Robbie to text back but of course he hadn't. She decided to actually go to his house unannounced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tambry was a few doors down from Robbie's home when some kids bumped into her.  
"Hey brats watch where you're going!" she called out raising a fist in the air. The kids stumbled backwards in fear and ran the other way. She watched as the kids headed for the yard across the street. There was a little girl being chased by some guy who looked much too old to even be playing with kids. The other kids joined in and the little girl laughed when the older guy lifted her up. They all pounced on him and he seemed to try to walk around like a zombie?

Tambry laughed, what a dork. He kind of reminded her of-

"ROBBIE!" The kids squealed.

No way! Her eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't know whether to laugh at him or be embarassed. But as she stood there, him unknowingly being watched, her features softened into fondness. It was quite an endearing scene when she really thought about it. Sure she found it odd at first, never expected something as sweet as this to be in his nature. He seemed genuinely happy and it was obvious all those little kids enjoyed his company. She remembered why she had come but decided to leave without interrupting. After all they have been through with Weirdmageddon, he needed this. She walked away stealing one quick glance before heading back home. She smiled. He deserves to be happy, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"So the talk huh?"

Robbie sighed, "Look do we even really need to?" He felt uncomfortable. They both did. Neither one would look at the other as they sat by someone's grave at the cemetery. It was quite nice out that quiet evening though. Tambry fiddled with her phone but didn't really feel like texting. Robbie just sat there with his hands in his pocket. The two of them sat there in silence not knowing what to say. Finally Tambry spoke up.

"Do you remember Ida back in grade 3?" Robbie looked at Tambry not knowing where this was headed. She wasn't looking at him however. Instead she lay flat on her back looking at the sky with a small smile.

"I had just moved into the city that summer. I don't know what she had against me but every day she'd pick on me. Man I hated her but I was scared too. Then one day she made me cry and I still remember how you cut off both of her pigtails during nap time and taped it on the teacher's desk." Tambry began laughing at the memory. Robbie watched amused to see her so happy. It was a nice change considering how dry their conversations had been as of late.

"I think that's when you got this rep of being the bad kid that no one should mess with. Everyone started to just be scared of you but you and I became friends and along came Thompson, and the rest of our crew." Robbie nodded in agreement, recalling how it all went down. It was so long ago and it felt nostalgic to reminisce like that.

"This," Tambry pauses, her hands out as if she were presenting Robbie to a crowd, "this misunderstood, genuinely caring guy has always been there. I never stopped believing in that. You are a good guy Robbie Valentino. What you've done for that little girl, she's lucky to have you around". Robbie blushed, feeling quite embarrassed and touched that someone believed in the good in him. He was actually feeling a warmth inside but then cringed almost immediately after.

"Oh no I've gone soft" Robbie whined.

Tambry laughed heartily again. Twice in a row, it really was nice hearing her like this and he smiled. They have been friends since they were kids, had a relationship and looks like things were just about ending for them. It didn't feel devastating though, unlike his breakup with Wendy. He really cared for Tambry of course but they both knew that things had changed, and it seemed like it was for the better actually.

"Thanks Tambry"

She shifted her position to hug him tight and he hugged her back. None of them had actually flat out said anything about the status of their relationship yet.

"So… status update?" Robbie started off.

"Hmm?" she looked at him gently pressing him to explain. The left corner of his lip curled upward and his hands motioned between the both of them, not really sure what to say.

"I don't know, us I guess?"

Tambry nodded in understanding.

"Status update… single?"

Robbie exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Her expression was calm, nor did he sense any resentment or awkwardness. Suppose it was because this had been anticipated and were prepared for it to come. Looks like things were going to be okay between them. Tambry got up patting away the bits of soil and grass on her skirt.

"Anyway I should get going. I'm still grounded. Pretty sure my parents already discovered I snuck out and are pulling their hair like madmen." Tambry explained.

"Classic Tambers" Robbie teased.

"Shut up". She smiled smugly. He watched as she walked away waving goodbye. He lay on the grass for another hour just watching the clouds slowly drift across the sky until he decided it was time to go back home. For once he felt quite relaxed and content.

He was strolling along then street until he saw Sienna walking from a distance. The moment she saw him she dashed in his direction in excitement, making Robbie laugh. She ran up to hug him and had a drawing in her hand. Robbie hugged her back and asked what that was. Sienna handed it to him and he unfolded the sheet of paper. It looked a bit like Ralph and Vanellope from the movie "Wreck it Ralph" although with his black hair and bangs and her face. She also dug into her backpack and took out a little box, handing it to Robbie. He opened it up and there was a small heart shaped cookie coated in light green icing and lots of sprinkles with white frosting that said "You're My Hero". Sienna hugged his legs and Robbie just stood speechless. He knelt to look at her eye level and hugged her back. He had no idea how things got this way but he was happy. Things seemed to have turned out for the better for him and for once he had hope that he'd have left something worthwhile.

Sienna stood let go and slowly said, "Thank you"

Robbie smiled. It was the first time he had ever heard her speak.

"What can I say except, you're welcome!" he sung out. He felt really silly doing a little dance but she laughed out loud that it was worth it. As long as there was someone who believed in him, he had hope. The two of them sang and danced outside not minding the others who passed by in a mixture of expressions. Nor did he mind the few that still looked at him in disgust. After all that had happened, things were starting to look brighter.


End file.
